It's Okay To Cry
by MusketWriting
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! If you have not finished the most recent series of the Flash then don't read this! Just a brief oneshot about an outpouring of emotions on Barry's behalf. If you like it then I might write more :D


It's Okay to Cry

Noooooooooooo!

His scream echoed through the night, ricocheting off the walls and splitting the silence that everyone had become accustomed to.

"You are like me now Barry, you have seen your father die in front of you"

"No Dad, please! Dad! Don't do this, don't die, DAD!"

Tears streamed in hot rivers down his cheeks but he didn't feel them, all he could hear was the blood rushing in his ears and the pounding in his head as he stared with unseeing eyes at his father's still body.

A crackle of lightening and the whoosh of displaced air startled him into looking up and he barely managed to register the fact that Zoom was gone before his legs collapsed from beneath him.  
The collision with the hardwood wood floor was not gentle in the least but he felt no pain, not even as his knees struck the ground with a resounding thud. He couldn't feel, he couldn't think, couldn't speak. He just stared. Stared with wide, horrified brown eyes at the father that had been taken from him, in the same way that his mother had all those years before.

"Why? Why! Dad don't leave me, don't you leave me too! I just got you back, I can't live without you again Dad, Dad!"

Feverished mutterings spilled from his lips, words pouring out one after the other as the storm of his emotions roiled.

A strange creaking sound disrupted the flow of his rambling and painfully slowly, as if he were moving through quicksand he moved his head and glanced down at his arms. He was trembling to such an extent that the leather of his suit was complaining at the bizarre manipulation it was suffering, he hadn't even noticed the shaking in his limbs so caught up was he in his mental torment. But now seeing the erratic movements of his body, they began to get worse as the situation sank through the shock and into his conscious mind.

"He's dead... he's gone. Oh my god he's really gone."

A fresh wave of tears crashed over him, as harsh gut wrenching sobs wracked his body. His back hit the cold wall and he slid down it with a muffled rasp until his butt landed with a thump on the floor.  
A shaky exhale broke the final seal on his emotions and he pulled his legs close to his chest and hugged them for comfort as he sobbed.

He had no idea how long he had been sitting there, all he knew was that his eyes stung, his throat was raw and he was having difficulty in heaving shaky, hitching breaths when he heard a voice outside the front door.

"Barry! Barr are you here?"

The door creaked tentatively open and a head of wavy hair poked through nervously, blue eyes scanning the hallway critically for any sign of danger or Barry himself. When she didn't see any sign of the big black zoom freak she took a tentative step forwards, wincing as the floorboards creaked obnoxiously loudly.

"Barr?" she called again

His head jerked up as he recognised the voice, another uncontrollable sob surging through his chest. Her footsteps sped across the floor into the sitting room, halting suddenly at the sight of Henry Allen's corpse lying face up on the floor with a massive hole in his chest.

" Rose?" Barry croaked out, voice cracking partway through from the strain.

She whirled on the spot, hair flying around her face and jacket flapping, coming to settle around her shocked face as she set eyes on the sad Barry ball curled on the floor.

"Barry" she breathed, appalled. "What happened? No don't answer that, that was a stupid question, I mean what else could have happened", babbling nervously she took a couple of hesitant steps towards him.

A choked laugh escaped his torn throat, no matter what the situation she never failed to make him laugh with her awkward, bumbling behaviour. When he had first met her she had bumped into him in Jitters while he was collecting coffee for Joe and himself, the coffee had gone everywhere and she had started stammering and gushing apologies in such an adorable way that he had forgiven everything and exchanged numbers. They had formed a firm friendship after that and two years later she was still his best friend and knew everything about his secret life as the Flash, even working with Dr Wells, Cisco and Caitlin at S.T.A.R Labs.

"Yeah" he whispered, "Zoom he..." he shook his head in despair, unable to finish explaining. If he said it aloud it would just make it that much more real.

"Oh Barr" dropping to her knees beside his trembling figure she reached out a hand and cupped his cheek, "it's alright, you can let it out, i'm here"

The next moment he had slumped forward into her embrace, face pressed to her shoulder as his sobs began anew. She embraced him tightly and began to rock him from side to side gently, smoothing a hand over his hair soothingly and sporadically pressing a kiss to the top of his head. A brief twenty minutes later and Barry had cried himself out falling into a fitful sleep at last, whimpers falling from his lips and almost inaudible whispers of no and Dad.

She was surprised to find tears rolling down her own cheeks as she watched him sleep, his face anguished even in the grip of sleep, stress lines making his angular cheekbones seem gaunt and his eyes harrowed with dark shadows. Shrugging off her jacket awkwardly, desperately attempting to avoid disturbing Barry, she folded it and laying him down slipped it under his head as an impromptu pillow. He stirred and she froze, statue like as she held her breath until he snuggled deeper into the soft fabric and seemed to find peace.

The shrill sound of a ringtone cut the air, the dulcet tones of Panic! at the Disco emanating from her jeans pocket.

"Shit, shit, shit" she cursed as she fumbled for the phone, juggling it awkwardly "Hello? Rose Langley here"

"Rose, have you found him yet? Where are you?"

"Oh Joe, yeah I found him. He's at his old house and he's in a bad way" she sighed sadly "he's sleeping now finally but we need to get him out of here"

"Right we're on our way"

She hung up, hand falling slowly to clasp with the other in her lap. Who knew what the future would hold now, she knew Barry and this would destroy him, completely and utterly. Lowering herself to the floor beside him she snuggled closer and wrapped him up in another hug, content to provide this little comfort that she could offer.

Well that's it! Let me know what you think, at the moment this is just a one shot but I might decide to make it into a chaptered fic if I get a positive response or I get the time to continue it! :D


End file.
